Reborn
by becasor
Summary: This story begins after Edward left Bella in the woods. Her life has really took a turn because everyday now she is hanging out in Jacob's garage with her own personal sun. Her life is really getting better until her sun disappears what will happen when she find out why? WARNING: FUTURE LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all Stephanie Meyers'**

 **This story begins after Edward left Bella in the woods.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(BPOV)**

I can't believe he left me, I'm not shocked, I can't feel anything, it just feels as if my heart and soul has been ripped out of my body. Right now I'm just a body a soulless body standing in the middle of the woods. I see the darkness creeping up on me when I just want it to forget, so I let it take me.

I wake up in my bed, and the feeling of hopelessness falls hits me like a wall. I see some light peeking through the curtains so I'm guessing it's early morning. I look at my clock on my stand to confirm, I was almost right, it's a little after noon. I don't want to get up, but my stomach growls in protest so I get up, and shuffle down the stairs. Once I get there my dad jumps up, and runs over to me.

"Bells!" He's too cheery it make my head hurt.

"Hi dad" I say in a monotone voice. He comes over to me and hugs me, hard, to hard. After he releases me, I stumble over to the fringe, and grab the first thing I see, then go back to my room, and shut the door. I was in such a hurry to get to my room that I didn't realize what I grabbed. I looked down at my hand to see the thing that I'm clutching, apples, ew. I hate apples, but I weighed my options and decided I'd rather eat this then walk outside the warm, comforting blanket of my warm room. I lie on my bed, and eat the horrid apple My mind starts to drift, and I start to think of him. I stop my thoughts in their tracks as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

A few months later...

Jacob. He is probably the reason I'm still alive. I go over there to see my own personal sun. But, today when I went over he wasn't there. Billy says he's out with friends, and I told him I would call tomorrow.

Today, I called.

"Hello?" came Billy's' voice for the other end.

"Hi, it's Bella, is Jacob there?"

"Sorry, Bella he's sick"

"Oh can I come over? I can help"

"No, it's really contagious"

"Oh, ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all Stephenie Meyers'

The pack's thoughts

Bella's thoughts

A month later…

He's been ignoring me for an entire month. He is really starting to piss me off! So, today I decided that I would go over there and confront him myself. That day I woke up, got dressed, got into my truck, and started driving. I was so mad I drove as fast as my old truck could go, even more. I knew I pushing the limit when it started to grone. I got there in record time, jumped out of my truck, and burst into the house ignoring Billy's protests. I ran into his room, and found him sleeping in his bed.

"I tried to tell you that he was sleeping"

"oh, ok I'll just go than"

I walked out embarrassed, out of the corner of my eye I saw some walking toward me. I turned and saw them. It was Sam's gang! They took him from me! I walk up to them and walk up to them, and start yelling.

"What did you do to him!?" one of the taller guys, I think his name is Paul.

"We didn't do anything"

"Yes, you did he doesn't like you"

"Yah, why doesn't he tell us? huh?"

"Because he's scared of you!" at that they all started laughing. I began to get really hot, and shake. Nobody laughs at me! I suddenly feel like my bones are being ripped apart and stretched. I look down, and see two huge, white paws with some purple streaks in them. I start to panic, and back away but the paws are following me.

"They aren't following you Bella those are your paws" says a voice in my head that sound like sam. Great! now I'm going crazy! The voices inside my head started laughing.

"You're not crazy" says one that sounds like paul. I fucking hate paul!

"wow tiger, I didn't know i that mean"

"Shut up Paul!"

"Bella calm down we can talk as soon as you've come back into human form" Jacob's voice says.

I try to calm down, and I can feel myself shrinking. I look down and see that I'm completely naked. I curl up into a ball to hide my goods bits, and one of the guys whistle while most of them stare.

"Stop it guys" Jacob yells as he throws me his shirt, I put it on greatfully. Once I'm covered I stand notice that I'm taller by at least a foot, That means I'm at least 6 foot 3. I'm like an Amazon women I feel like I should be swinging through the trees hunting monkeys or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all Stephenie Meyers'

The pack's thoughts

Bella's thoughts

A month later…

He's been ignoring me for an entire month. He is really starting to piss me off! So, today I decided that I would go over there and confront him myself. That day I woke up, got dressed, got into my truck, and started driving. I was so mad I drove as fast as my old truck could go, even more. I knew I pushing the limit when it started to grone. I got there in record time, jumped out of my truck, and burst into the house ignoring Billy's protests. I ran into his room, and found him sleeping in his bed.

"I tried to tell you that he was sleeping"

"oh, ok I'll just go than"

I walked out embarrassed, out of the corner of my eye I saw some walking toward me. I turned and saw them. It was Sam's gang! They took him from me! I walk up to them and walk up to them, and start yelling.

"What did you do to him!?" one of the taller guys, I think his name is Paul.

"We didn't do anything"

"Yes, you did he doesn't like you"

"Yah, why doesn't he tell us? huh?"

"Because he's scared of you!" at that they all started laughing. I began to get really hot, and shake. Nobody laughs at me! I suddenly feel like my bones are being ripped apart and stretched. I look down, and see two huge, white paws with some purple streaks in them. I start to panic, and back away but the paws are following me.

"They aren't following you Bella those are your paws" says a voice in my head that sound like sam. Great! now I'm going crazy! The voices inside my head started laughing.

"You're not crazy" says one that sounds like paul. I fucking hate paul!

"wow tiger, I didn't know i that mean"

"Shut up Paul!"

"Bella calm down we can talk as soon as you've come back into human form" Jacob's voice says.

I try to calm down, and I can feel myself shrinking. I look down and see that I'm completely naked. I curl up into a ball to hide my goods bits, and one of the guys whistle while most of them stare.

"Stop it guys" Jacob yells as he throws me his shirt, I put it on greatfully. Once I'm covered I stand notice that I'm taller by at least a foot, That means I'm at least 6 foot 3. I'm like an Amazon women I feel like I should be swinging through the trees hunting monkeys or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

As I drove I remembered, I remembered the times I comforted my mom, the times I made her laugh when she was sad, or depressed. I took care of her like I was her mom, and she was my child. She was so caring, and just someone I could go and talk to about anything on my mind.

I drove up to the bank, and parked my truck in a space close to the door. I walked in and told them I'm here for my mother's will. They took me down a corridor, and into a bland, boring office. They called my name then lead me down a short musty smelling hallway and into a mundane office.

"Sit down Bella" the man behind the desk said. I sat down in an over stuffed leather chair.

"Ok, we are here to discuss your mother's will"

"Yes"

"Ok, the will says that you get all their money, and their house in Jacksonville, Florida"

"How much money would that be?"

"Approximately $17,867,345.85" My jaw dropped. I get 17.8 million dollars, and a house down in Florida. This is crazy I didn't know that my mom had that much money. I'm freaking out on the inside, but on the outside I keep my composure.

"Thank you, can you transfer the money into my personal bank account"

"Already done I just need you to sign some papers"

We spent the entire morning just signing papers, but once it was done I was a millionaire, and I was about to go shopping.

First I drove to Port Angeles, and looked into small shops, but nothing really good so, I drove all the way up to Seattle. Once I got there I went to the first mall I saw, and shopped for the entire afternoon. I was driving by a car dealership when my truck spluttered, and died. _Well that was convenient,_ I thought. I got out of my ancient truck and walked to the dealership. There was a man in an expensive suit waiting at the door.

"Good afternoon miss, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a truck"

"Ok, right this way"

I followed him down a row of cars until we got to the new dodge rams. I told him I wanted something new, and he led me to the newest trucks he had, and I picked out a black 2010 Dodge Ram. I payed, and he gave me the keys. I drove up to my old Chevy 68', and transfered all my shopping bags into my new truck. I said one last goodbye to my truck, put the keys on the seat, then just left, I left it there on the side of the road.

Once I got home I saw Charlie's cruiser still wasn't there. _He must be working late,_ I thought so, I just brought all my bags into my room. I was still putting things away when I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway, I really like this new werewolf hearing thing, this is fun. I put on my new plaid pajamas bottoms and a grey cami, and walked down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

His face is priceless. This is the most shocked I've ever seen him, his mouth was open all the way, and I was afraid that his eyes would fall out of his head.

"Bells? are you here I saw a big truck in the drive and started to worry"

"That trucks mine dad."

"W-what happened"

"I think Jake should come over to help me explain." I walked over to the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, can you come over Charlie just got home and he's really confused"

"Yah I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Ok thanks" and I hung up. About three minutes later he knocked on the door and I answered.

"Hay"

"Hey, who's trucks in the drive?"  
"Oh, that's mine my old one bit the dust today, when I was coming home from seattle"

"Ok"

"Well, come in" He stepped inside, and we went back to Charlie who was still in shock. To end the awkward moment Jacob spoke up, and told Charlie to go outside with us. He followed as Jacob, and I led him into the forest. Once we stopped Jake started to speak.

"Charlie, you don't live in the world you think you do" then he phased.

Charlie backed up into a tree, and I got to him before he could hit his head, and be knocked out.  
"W-what is that?"

"Dad, that's Jacob" Jake walked behind a tree and phased back. He came back with cutoffs on, and we ushered Charlie back into the house. We spent the entire evening explaining everything to Charlie, by that we just retold the legends, and that's all we could do because he said he didn't want any details.

"Dad why can I phase, and both you, and mom can't?" When I said that he started to look very nervous.

"Dad you can tell me anything" He took a deep breath, and started.

"Your mother, and I loved each other very, very much. That's the reason we got married so young. A little after, before we had you, we always faut every night. But one night it was so bad she stormed out, and went away for the night. What she didn't tell me until later was that she drove to La Push because her, and Billy were very close. When she got there Billy had someone over already, she told me he had gold eyes, and white hair with purple in it."

I could fill in the rest.

"So you're not my real dad?"

"No sweetie I am not"

"Where is my real dad?"

"He died a few years ago"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Alice's visions**_

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

Over all I was shocked. Charlie's not my dad, but I looked just like him.

"Why did I look like than, before"

"Because, your father was special he put something on you when you were born so that as long as you didn't phase you would look like me, but when you did you changed into your true form" True form, that sounded like a book, but I guess that's my life, just a giant storybook.

"Do you care if I still call you dad"

"No, not at all"

"Ok, dad I'm really tired so I'll just go to bed, dinners in the fridge."

I was so tired but I was still thinking about today, and tomorrow. Oh my gosh what are the people at school going to think! They'll probably think I'm on drugs or something. I feel sleep over coming me. Until I suddenly jerked awake, there was sunlight coming through the partly closed curtains. I realized that I must've fallen asleep, I get up and start to get ready, this is going to be a long day.

 **(APOV)**

Edward told us we had to leave, we all tried to question him but he just said we had to leave now so, we packed up and left. We were all sitting in the living room of our new home in Laurel Mountain, Oregon where it rains more than Forks did. I was just sitting there across from Edward in a leather chair, when curiosity overpowered me, I tried to look into Bella's future but I couldn't see anything. She's gone. Across from me I see Edward's face darken as he says, "We can go back to Forks now" at that we start to pack. We're going back.

 **(BPOV)**

As I drive into the parking lot, all eyes are on my truck. I find a spot in the back, and get out. I don't want to go but I now I have to. I start to walk, and I can feel all the eyes in the world on me. I walk into the cafeteria, and sit down at my table with my friends.

"Bella?" Oh god that's Mike.

"Yah Mike?" At that he just stared in awe.

The Bell rang, Angela and I walked off to English.

"What did you do to your hair?!" Angela whisper shouted.

"I got it dyed"

"Where? it's so beautiful"

"Did it myself"

The day went on like that questions, and lies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 _Bella's thoughts_

 _ **Jacob's**_

 **(BPOV)**

today, I went to visit the pack, but mostly Jake. Ever since I phased I've been pulled to Jake it's like he was a magnet. When I woke up I got dressed, and drove down to La Push. Once I got there Jake was already coming out to greet me.

"Hey, Bells"

"Hey, Jake"

"So, how's it going"

"Well, I get a lot of questions at school because of my sudden growth spurt, and change in hair, and eye color."

"Oh, well, sorry about that"

"Don't be it's not like you could do anything about it. You want to go take a walk?"

"Yah, let-"

"No, I mean in wolf form."

"Oh ok, you can go behind that tree"

"Ok" I went behind the tree to take my clothes off, and phase.

" _Ready?"_ I turned around to look at Jake, but all I could do was stare into those beautiful brown eyes. I felt a weight come off me, all feelings left for Edward were gone. Jake was the man for me.

 **(JPOV)**

I went behind a tree to take my clothes off, and phase.

" _Ready?"_ I heard Bella, but once I turned around my world shifted, and she was the center, I got lost her big golden eyes if you looked long enough you could see little blue flecks in them. I just inprinted, and by the feelings I was getting from Bella could tell she did to.

 **(BPOV)**

We kept walking after that, but a little too close for friends. Once we got back we went back to our tree's and changed. I just wanted to be closer to Jake, to feel him, and love him for eternity. Once I was fully clothed I walked over to Jake's tree that he was leaning on. When we were about a foot away from each other I quickly closed the gap. We kissed hard, and passionately for at least ten minutes, but we needed air so we had to break away. After that we kissed again, but this was kind, and gentle. We walked out of the woods holding hands. We got into my car and drove back to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **(EPOV)**

She's gone. The love of my eternity is gone, I can't feel at all. We are on our way back to Forks right now. The fact that Bella died hit me the hardest, but it really got to Emmet. He thought of her as a little sister, and he truly cared for her, I can hear it in his thoughts. We got to the house at night, that way we had all night to unpack. Carlisle already enrolled us in Forks high school, and our first day back is tomorrow.

 **(BPOV)**

I love being one of the pack, Jake is back to being my personal sun but he still goes to the school on the Rez. Today, Charlie, and I are going to pick out a dog from the shelter. As we walk up and down the aisles of cages, and barking we stop at this huge dog that looked like a wolf, and he must've been just a puppy because he was very small. I loved him so much already so, I went up to one of the staff to ask about him.

"Excuse me, what kind of dog is this?"

"He is a Czechoslovakian Wolfdog"

"What's that?"

"It's a breed that has more wolf in it than others"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Remy"

"I like that, we'll take him"

They took him out of his cage, put a leash on him, and gave him to us. We got into the truck, Charlie held him because he was so small, he could fit in his lap. I pulled up into the drive, and we brought Remy into the house.

"Welcome home Remy!"

I grabbed him, and took him into my room. We played all night long, I guess he really liked me, I wonder if that was because he can sense the wolf in me. I don't know maybe he just loves everyone. I fell asleep with him, and when I woke up he was still there. I got ready, and came down stairs with him in my arms. In the last week we installed a fence, doggie door, and got food dishes. I put food and water in his bowl, then got some food for myself; ever since I phased I've eaten more than a normal girl, but I guess that was because I wasn't a normal girl, also I had some killer muscles all over me.I said bye to Remy, and started to drive to school.

When I got there I noticed a haunting Volvo that I hoped I never had to see ever again.

I parked, and got my phone out, I had Jake on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake it's Bella they're here"

"Coming"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **(EPOV)**

I looked up when I saw a brand new truck come into the parking lot, maybe a new student? The windows were to dark I couldn't tell.

 **(BPOV)**

I waited for a few minutes until Jake came into view. I got out of the car, and ran to him. He grabbed me in his arms and wrinkled his nose like me we could smell the bleach-like smell of vampires.

"Everything is going to be all right, you just need to go to school as if it was a normal day"

"Bu-"

"But, nothing you need you show him you're better"

"Ok, just kiss me real fast and I'll be on my way" We kiss passionately on the hill, and I could feel eyes on us. I walked into the cafeteria, and sat down at our table but before I could say anything the bell rang, and we were off to english. The whole entire day passed without them knowing who was the girl with the white, and purple hair. I went to lunch and it passed quick, too quickly I dreaded the moment I would have to go to biology. The bell rang and I took the most time I could to walk to biology, but when I got there I had to go sit next to Edward.

I walked in, and sat down next to him, his smell was killing me my eyes were watering, but I didn't want it to look I was crying so I sucked it up and scooted my chair as far away from him as possible. He looked at me again but my hair was covering my face so he couldn't see who I was.

 **(EPOV)**

The mysterious girl walked into the class, and very slowly sat down next to me. She smelled just like Bella but with a little bit of wet dog in it. That's probably because she was hugging that werewolf back on that hill. I'm glad he got himself a lover, out of the corner of my eye I saw her slowly move away from me and scoot to the other end of her chair. That was unusual everybody is usually intoxicated by my smell. I leaned over and decided to introduce myself."

 **(BPOV)**

He leaned over to me, and the smell got worse, my eyes started to water again.

"Hi, my name is Edward" I tried to disguise my voice and I thought I was doing pretty good.

"Hi, my name is Rose, and if you want to find out anything else you meet me in the woods behind the school at five sharp with the rest of your brothers, and sisters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **Jake's thoughts**

 _Bella's_

 **(BPOV)**

After biology school went by in a flask I don't know if I'm ready to confront him, or his family. I asked Jake to come with me in the woods today, and he said yes I'm happy I didn't want to be alone today. Five minutes to five I'm freaking out!

"Bella calm down I'm right here" then he kissed me.

"Thank you, you always know what to do"

"That's because I'm me" The horrid stench of bleach was getting closer, I turned around so they wouldn't see me first. I heard my watch beep, and the bleach smell got overwhelming, I knew they were here.

"So, Rose what did you want to tell us?" Edward asked.

"My name isn't Rose"

"What is it?"

"It's Bella" I heard the gasps around the circle.  
"No, Bella's dead!" I looked up, and they gasped again.

"Bella" He was quiet, but I heard him, he took a step forward, but Jacob was in the way.

"You stay away from her you've caused enough pain already." I walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob come on."

"Wait if you're alive how come I couldn't see you in my visions?" I smiled at Alice.

"Well, that's what I'm about to show you" I walk behind a tree, and phase. They all gasped again, I just rolled my eyes. Jake phased with me.

" **Oh my god their faces!"**

" _Shut up jake!"_

" **Bella if they weren't already dead you would've given them a heart attack."** I snickered.

"Shut it werewolf!" Edward yelled. I started growling at him.

" **Bella, baby, calm down."** That phrase just made him confused.

" **God, bloodsucker how could you be that stupid? WE IMPRINTED!"** Now his expression changed again. Hurt. I looked around, and realized Emmett wasn't there. I jumped as I felt something hit my side, but gently. I turned to see the Emmett was petting me.

" _Oh my god, Jake look what Emmett is doing."_ I was giggling, that must look weird in wolf form.

"You're so soft, like a giant puppy." for his response I crouched down with my butt in the air, and waged my tail. He started to laugh, I got back up nuzzled Jake lovingly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **Jake's thoughts**

 _Bella's thoughts_

 **(EPOV)**

" **God, bloodsucker how could you be that stupid? WE IMPRINTED!"** I could hear my heart shattering. My bella can't love this mutt, it's impossible she just wouldn't do that. Just then Emmett got an idea, and ran up to Bella's wolf form, and started petting her.

" _Oh my god, Jake look what Emmett is doing."_ It looked like she was shaking all over, I think she's laughing? Then Emmett spoke up.

"You're so soft, like a giant puppy." Facepalm. Why Emmett? What she did next really surprised me she crouched down, put her butt in the air, and wagged her tail she looked like a giant dog who wanted to play.

" _Bye"_ Oh no I'm going to lose her again!

"Wa-" but it was to late they were gone.

"That was awesome! I like wolf Bella better"

"Emmett, shut up!" He's really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ok, ok calm down."

 **(BPOV)**

" **You know we have to go to their house later to reinstate the treaty?"**

" _Yeah, but let's just enjoy the moment right now"_

" **Ok"** We ran in silence for a while until I got an idea.

" _Do you want to go to my house? Charlie's not there"_ I could tell he got some ideas in his mind to.

" **Sure"**

We took a turn, and in a few minutes, we were a my house Just for fun we climbed into my room through the window, like Edward used to do at night.

"You know that Edward used to come through that window every night, and watch me sleep."

"WHAT? that guy is so cre-" but before he could finish I grabbed him. Thanks to my new muscles I was able to throw him onto the bed, and jump on top of him. First we went slow, but slow isn't good enough for me, the kiss quickly got fast and passionate. In a few seconds both of our clothes were gone. He flipped me over so he was on top.

"Please Jake please" I pleaded but he wouldn't let up. I screamed.

"JAKE!" He stuck it in me and we moaned. I start to yell his name louder, and louder until we both hit our climax. I moan as I felt his release inside me, it felt so good he collapsed beside me I was so tired we covered up with a blanket, and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

I woke up wit the man of my dreams right by my side. Last night was like a dream, before I saw him right next to me naked I thought it was. He was already awake right next to me, and staring at me.

"Hello beautiful." He always know how to make me smile.

"Good morning"

"More like, good afternoon, it's two o'clock in the afternoon" Shit!

"Shit! I missed school"

"It's ok it's just one day your record won't go down the drain because you missed one day of school" I laughed wow why was I so worried.

"Charlie!"

"He's at work"

"Oh my god Jake what if he caught us?"

"That would've been bad, but luckily he didn't"

"Ok come on get up I have brush my teeth, then I'll come make us some food." I sat up, and heard Jake gasp.

"What?"

"Look in the mirror." I stood up, and walked to my mirror. When I look at me I was stunned I still looked the same, but I had black angel wings coming out of my back. I wanted to know if they were real or if this was just a prank, so I tried to move them and they moved. I started to freak out and run around by room. I accidentally hit one of my wings on the dress and I could feel pain, oh god that hurt.

"What are these?" I gestured to the wings sprouting from my back.

"I don't know, but you look like a freaking angel."

"Not helpful!"

"Ok try putting them away." I tried, and I could see them shrink back into my back.

"Oh my god I thought they were permanent"

"Well are you still going to go brush your teeth?"  
"Yeah" I got some pajamas on, and walked into the bathroom. There was a scratching on the door after I was done brushing my teeth. I opened the door, and Remy jumped on me.

"How's my boy?"

"Hold me!" He replied. Remy just spoke. I could understand him. I just woke up, and today is already crazy!

"Holy shit!" I grabbed Remy, and ran down the stairs to see Jake sitting on the couch.

"What is it now?"

"I just heard Remy talk!"

"Yeah, all dogs talk"

"No, I mean english and he can understand me, here I'll show you" I set Remy down.

"Remy, go up to Jake and bite his ear." and he did just that.

"Yes!" Remy squealed after he ran off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

I woke up wit the man of my dreams right by my side. Last night was like a dream, before I saw him right next to me naked I thought it was. He was already awake right next to me, and staring at me.

"Hello beautiful." He always know how to make me smile.

"Good morning"

"More like, good afternoon, it's two o'clock in the afternoon" Shit!

"Shit! I missed school"

"It's ok it's just one day your record won't go down the drain because you missed one day of school" I laughed wow why was I so worried.

"Charlie!"

"He's at work"

"Oh my god Jake what if he caught us?"

"That would've been bad, but luckily he didn't"

"Ok come on get up I have brush my teeth, then I'll come make us some food." I sat up, and heard Jake gasp.

"What?"

"Look in the mirror." I stood up, and walked to my mirror. When I look at me I was stunned I still looked the same, but I had black angel wings coming out of my back. I wanted to know if they were real or if this was just a prank, so I tried to move them and they moved. I started to freak out and run around by room. I accidentally hit one of my wings on the dress and I could feel pain, oh god that hurt.

"What are these?" I gestured to the wings sprouting from my back.

"I don't know, but you look like a freaking angel."

"Not helpful!"

"Ok try putting them away." I tried, and I could see them shrink back into my back.

"Oh my god I thought they were permanent"

"Well are you still going to go brush your teeth?"  
"Yeah" I got some pajamas on, and walked into the bathroom. There was a scratching on the door after I was done brushing my teeth. I opened the door, and Remy jumped on me.

"How's my boy?"

"Hold me!" He replied. Remy just spoke. I could understand him. I just woke up, and today is already crazy!

"Holy shit!" I grabbed Remy, and ran down the stairs to see Jake sitting on the couch.

"What is it now?"

"I just heard Remy talk!"

"Yeah, all dogs talk"

"No, I mean english and he can understand me, here I'll show you" I set Remy down.

"Remy, go up to Jake and bite his ear." and he did just that.

"Yes!" Remy squealed after he ran off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

Everybody in the group had a look of shock on their face's except for Jake, and Carlisle, he looked… curious. He must've seen the question in my eyes because he answered me.

"I wonder what you are"

"Me too"

"Was your mother special in any way?"

"No, I know that for a fact"

"How about Charlie?"

"Charlie's not my real dad, and the reason I looked like him before I phased first was because he said my real father had some kind of magic, that why I look like this it's what I was supposed to look like."

"Can you come into our home so I run some te-"

"No, you can't go sticking needles into her" Jake practically yelled.

"Jake it's ok, can he come with me?"

"Of course."

"Ok, let's go."

He took tests for what seemed like the rest of the evening. He took almost everything on my body that had an inch of DNA on it.

"Ok thank you Bella I'll call you tomorrow with the results."

"Ok." As we were walking out Emmett got in our way.

"What do you want bloodsucker?"

"Shut up Jake, what's up Emmett?"

"Can I see your…"

"Wings? sure" I took my wings out, and he went to my side eyeing Jake but started to touch them.

"Emmett do you have to touch me whenever I impress you?" I heard chuckles from all over the house.

"Come on Bella."

"Sorry, this just feels so good."

"I'll pet you when we get home it's just that we have to go."

"Ok, bye everyone" and we walked out the door.

When we got to my house Jake stayed true to his promise. Once we got to my room I took off my shirt, and took out my wings. I closed my eyes and moaned when he started to massage me. It was like reliving the worst back pain ever. When I opened my eyes everything was lit up like it was day. I don't recall falling asleep, I could still feel Jake with my wings.

"Jake is it morning?"

"No, Bella we've only been sitting here for five minutes."

"Jake, I think I have a new power." He took his hands off my wings, which I didn't like.

"Really what is it?"

"I think it's night vision."

"Ohh cool."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

Night vision is so cool it's like having my own personal flashlight's in my head.

"Bella look at me" I turned around, and looked in Jake's eyes he gasped.

"Your eyes are glowing blue"

"What?" I stood up to look in the mirror but was pulled back down by two strong hands.

"It's only slight not crazy" I relaxed a little.

"I guess that's because my night vision."  
"Try to shut it off." I closed my eyes, and when I opened them everything was dark again.

"There now we can go to bed."

"Ok" We both layed down, and fell asleep.

I woke to a startled Charlie, whose eyes seemed like they were in danger of falling out at any minute.

"W-wha" He spluttered.

"Dad it's ok we're clothed see" I gestured to my clothes. I could see the relief flood into him.

"Oh, ok button well I'm off to work, bye"

"Bye dad"

When I got back to the bed I saw that Jake's eyes were open until he shut them really fast.

"Jake you can open your eyes I know you're awake." He chuckled but kept them closed.

"If you keep them closed any longer you won't get breakfast" At that they snapped open, and I started to laugh.

"Come on" We walked down the stairs, and I started to make breakfast.

"So have you got your test results back yet?"

"I don't know, can you go grab my phone, and I'll check." He ran up stairs, and came back down stairs holding my new IPhone 4. He handed it to me after I set breakfast of eggs, hash browns, and ham, on the table.

"It says I got a new message!"

"Ok what does it say."

"It says… I have 28 pairs, WHAT? how is that possible? you only have 24 how can I have 4 more pairs?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to go talk with Carlisle, are you coming?"

"Yeah one second this breakfast is to good to leave."

I left him there still eating, and walked up the stairs to go get ready. I took a shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo. After I was done cleaning myself, I turned off the water and realized I forgot my towel.

"Dammit" I whispered, I was about to go out there when I heard something bumping up against the door I opened it, and the towel came into my open hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

What just happened? do I have telekinesis? I have so many questions about everything, but the main question is: What am I? After that I ran into my room, and got dressed so fast I didn't even think it was possible. I ran down the stairs to find Jake waiting by the door.

"Wow calm down I didn't know you were that curious."

We rushed into my truck, and I started it up. We were barreling down the at 120 mph, and running every stop light.

"Bella slow down you're going to get us killed."

I eased on the gas a little when we had to turn off the road. When we got there Carlisle was waiting outside.

"Hello, Bella"

"Hi, Carlisle"

"So, what do you want to ask me?"

"How can I have 28 pairs of chromosomes?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you know what I am?"

"Please Bella come inside, and sit down." We followed him inside, and sat down on an unnaturally white couch.

"So, Bella, I have a theory, just a theory, it's very possible that you aren't , but I think you may be a Elven-Angel.

"A what?"

"I believe you are the only one there are elven some clans in the area that I think might be yours. People with angel blood are known as Shadowhunters, so you are half angel half elf. For you I think you're a nature elf because of the shapeshifting, and how you can talk to animals. Your mother must have been an elf, and your father an angel, I'll contact the elven tribes in the area if you like."

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Ok I'll be right back." We waited until Jake broke the silence.

"You're such an amazing creature."

"Yeah, I'm so mysterious," and I waved my hands to show, and he started to laugh, but then we were interrupted by Emmett, and everyone in his house that aren't "Parents".

"So, what kind of creature are you?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No."

"I thought you had better hearing than that, well sense you don't know I'm part elf part angel." there eyes grew wide. Then a voice spoke from the back of the crowd, it was Jasper.

"How can you be part angel? they don't exist."

"Like vampires, and werewolves don't exist? right?" Jake snickered beside me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

Before anything could get to heated, Carlisle stepped in.

"They'll be here in a few minutes."

"They?"

"I invited inquisitor for shadowhunters."

"Oh, ok, thank you." We waited a few minutes until the doorbell rang. Carlisle got to the door first.

"Hello, Jeremiah."

"Hello, Carlisle." looked over to one of the walls were it looked like a door was appearing, then a man stepped out."

"Robert, welcome."

"Carlisle."

"Ok, I wanted you to come here because I have somebody I want you to meet."

"Who?" Robert said looking confused.

"I would like you to meet Bella, she's half elf, and half angel."

"That's not possible." Robert said, probably thinking we were crazy.

"Jeremiah, you remember sister Rene?"

"Of course, I do."

"This is her daughter, Bella." My eyes went wide, I have an uncle?

"Bella." He whispered "That was our mother's name."

"She can't be angelic no shadowhunter would bother with an elf."

"Bella, can show him?" I stood up, and pulled out my wings, ahhh, this felt nice. The of shock on both of their faces was alarming, that's all I seem to be doing these days, shocking people.

"W-what how? Shadowhunter's don't have wings." Just then a dark figure appeared in the room.

"That's because she's not a normal shadowhunter." Said the dark figure, he now shifted and he had white hair with purple streaks, golden eyes, and black wings.

"Who, are you?" Robert said in a mystified voice.

"I am Michael, the Archangel, and I am in this form because this is the form I was in when I met your mother."

"Well, thank you Michael for explaining things"

"My pleasure, goodbye Bella."

"Bye." and he disappeared. I finally saw my dad and now he's gone.

"Well, Bella I think you have to come with me to Idris, the angel city."

"I don't go anywhere without Jake, I'm his imprint, and he is mine."

"Fine, sense he's not really a downworlder he can come."

"What about my things?"

"I'll get someone to portal them wherever you're going."

"Going you mean I'm leaving Forks?"  
"Yes, you will go to an institute, and we will train you to be a shadowhunter."

"B-but I can't-"

"Bella it's ok." I love Jake he's the only one who can calm me down, "Ok" and we stepped through.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

We stepped through the portal, and landed in a grand ballroom. There was gold and crystal everywhere and a fountain in the middle. We walked out into the streets, I felt like I stepped into a story book. There were cobbled streets with old houses, and stone fountains with mermaids on them. Robert lead us to this big building on a hill that had marble columns, and when we stepped inside, all eyes were on us. There had to be a hundred people in here, and they were all looking at us.

"Bella, this is a group called the Clave." He lead us to some chairs and we sat.

"What is that downworlder, and mundane doing here!" Somebody in the crowed screamed, and Jake started to growl.

"Jake calm down."

"They aren't a mundane, and a downworlder."

"Than what are they?"

"One is a shapeshifter, from the clan in Washington, and the other is the daughter of Michael the Archangel." Gasps, and looks of disbelief come from the crowd.

"Bella, can you please show them?" This is getting old, I took out my wings, and stretched them. More gasps, and looks of awe now instead of disbelief.

"Now any recommendations to what institute they should go to?" A beautiful woman spoke up from the crowd.

"They could come with me to the one in New York." The beautiful woman said.

"Any objections from what Maryse just said?" Nobody spoke up.

"Ok then you guys will be transferred right now if you'll just go with Maryse."

We followed her back the way we came, and back into the portal, we landed in front of one of the most beautiful ancient cathedrals I've ever seen; we walked up to the doors, and they opened for us. We stepped in and went to what looked like an old elevator, we stepped inside and went up to second level.

"All the shadowhunters who live here are on a hunt."  
"A hunt for what?"

"Demons." She said this so casually it was irritating.

"Oh, ok." She lead us down hall that I would've called the hall of a million doors, we stopped at one of million that looked the same.

"This is you guy's room."

"Ok." She left us and we stepped inside, it had a big bed with two night stands, a chair, and a door that I'm guessing lead to a bathroom. Our stuff was already there, I was still looking at the room I didn't realize they voice inside the room.

"Bella!, Bella." I looked down to see the familiar face of my wolfdog, Remy.

"Remy!" I screamed, and brought him into a huge. Now that I saw it he had a dog bed and bowls. The bed wasn't needed he slept with me.

I put him down, and started to unpack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **(BPOV)**

Once we were done Maryse gave us the tour, and left us in the training room.

"What are we going to do here?"

"I guess we could train?" We walked behind a post, took our clothes off, and started to train.

 **(Jace POV)**

We just got back from a disturbance in Central Park where three Drevak demons were going crazy, killing people, but they're gone now so it's all good. We walk back with Clary under my arm once we get there we all took showers. I was hungry so I was walking down to the kitchen, but as I was walking past the training room I heard a deep snarl, and burst through the doors.

 **(BPOV)**

We were fighting, and Jake snarled at me, but I did the same and lunged for him. I just pinned him down when the doors burst open, and this blonde kid, who looked about the same age as us, started running towards us with a knife. I ran to post that had our clothes, and looked confused. I turned back, and quickly put on my clothes as he started to run at Jake.

"WAIT!" Now we really startled him.

"How did you get in here downworlders can't come in here."

"Jake, go get dressed." Jake trots behind the post and comes a second later with his cutoffs on.

"We can explain."

"Ok, try me."

"Fine if you're going to be like this I"ll just show you" More people came in, one with red hair, and the other two with jet black. I took out my wings, and they all looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh you know I've done this three times today that's the only expression that I get is shock!"

"Ok I can see why you're here, but why is he?"

"I'm from the native American clan in Washington, and she's my imprint." We got questioning looks so I explained.

"Your soul mate, you'll never love anybody ever again that kind of stuff."

"Why do you have wings?" The redhead said.

"That's because I'm the daughter of Michael the Archangel, and my mom was an elf, that's why I can phase, talk to animals, night vision, and telekinesis.

"What? Bella, you never told me you had telekinesis!" to show them I took the knife out of the blonde's hand with it.

"Well, do you want to want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **Jake's thoughts**

 _Bella's thought_

 **(BPOV)**

We walk to the kitchen, and grab some stuff to eat, Jake and I get some weird looks when we eat three times the amount of food they do.

"Stop looking at us like that we are werewolves ok, and he saw our wolf form."

"True, I did." Then the black haired girl spoke up.

"I want to see."

"Ok." and we went back to the training room. We got there, and I had to warn them about something.

"Don't be alarmed when we go behind that post to take our clothes off because we want to keep these." We took off our clothes and phased. They definitely were surprised, then someone yelled,"Fight!" but I really didn't want to but Jake spoke.

" **It's ok Bella it's just for practice."**

" _Ok."_ and we started.

 **(Jace POV)**

The girl ran behind the post, and soon I saw the two bear sized wolves right in front of me.

"Fight!" Issy yelled, and they started. It was scary, the were walking in a circle, and snarling until the white on lunged. The russet brown one dodged but she was to fast and doubled back to him. He was down in a matter of minutes with a huge bite mark on him. They walked behind the post and came out about a minute later. The guy had his shoulder patched up now, but the bandages were all bloody, he caught me looking and started to explain.

"We heal fast." He said as the girl kissed him on the cheek.

 **(BPOV)**

That was exhilarating. It was also kind of creepy having somebody watching you with fear in their eyes. We came out after I bandaged Jake up, and he saw the blonde looking at him with worry.

"We heal fast," was all that he said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We never got to introduce ourselves, I'm Bella, and this," I pointed at Jake, "Is Jake."

"Nice to meet you," The blonde said, "I'm Jace, that is," He pointed at the two beautiful black haired children, "Are Alec, and Isabelle, and that," He pointed at the short girl with fire red hair, "Is Clary."

"Nice to meet you all."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **(BPOV)**

After that we all went to our rooms, when we were walking down the hall I noticed our had nobody around it at all. When we got there I fed Remy, and leaned against the wall as Jake came up to me.

"So, what are we going to do with _nobody_ around?" I asked him seductively.

"Oh I don't know." He said putting a hand on my face.

We started to kiss, passionately, and hard. He took my shirt off as I thumbed the waistband of his jeans, as he rubbed my body up, and down. I started to take his pants off as he played with the button on mine, his pants were gone now it was my turn. He took them off slowly, teasing me, I did the rest for him because I was getting annoyed. He pushed me up against the wall as I curled my legs around him, I could feel something poking against my inner thigh, and smiled against his lips. He threw me on the bed, and jump on me, he ripped off my undergarments and I ripped off his. We were under the covers in a second, he was massaging my inner thigh, this was torment.

"Stick it in me Jake!" I yelled and he did so. It was slow at first, but I didn't like that.

"Faster! Faster!" We reached our climax, and moaned in sink.

"That was amazing," was all he said as he collapsed beside me on the mattress. We fell asleep like that. Cuddled together, in our own world of bliss.

We woke up to the sound of bangging on the door.

"Get up we got to train."

"Ok we're coming." and the bangging stopped.

I got out of bed, woke Jake up.

"Get up Jake we have to go train."

"Good morning to you to.'

"Good morning, Jake."

"That's more like it." We got dressed ran into the kitchen to get something to eat before we had to start, and walked to the training room together holding hands. When we got there we saw that everybody was already there.

"Where were you guys?" Jace asked.

"Sleeping in like a normal person." I replied and he snickered.

"Well, too bad because nobody here is normal."

"Whatever, that's doesn't mean wake up at the crack of dawn."

"It's noon."

"That's fine for us, we patrolled the Rez border at night and woke up late." This time Alec spoke.

"Patrolling for what?"

"Vampires." was all I said, at that Izzy perked up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **I do not own twilight nor it's characters that's all** **Stephenie Meyer** **s'**

 **(BPOV)**

I dated a vampire once." She told us.

"Me to, he left me in the middle of the woods." I told her.

"That's sad."

"Yeah, well he's dick so it didn't really matter." A that comment everyone in the room snickered.

"So what do you want to do today?"

I want to try something I haven't, flying."

"Ok" we walked over to a part of the training room that had high ceilings, and I took out my wings.

"Oh my god you guys have no idea good this feels."

"I've never had wings hidden inside my back so no I don't." Jace. That smartass.

"It's like getting a massage after having the worst back ache ever."

"Sounds relaxing."

"Yep." I started moving them, and felt my feet leaving the ground. I must be twenty feet in the air, _Shit!_ I'm getting to close to the ceiling.

"How do you think I get down?"

"Don't know." damn, there goes my help. I grab a beam and climb up on it, now I'm just sitting down, thinking. I think of something, it doesn't really help me now but I wanted try it. I move my wings so that they wrap around me in a circle, as they close a spark goes off. There was a boom that sounded like thunder, and somebody was next to me.

"Hello, Bella."

"Dad?" How did he just appeared next to me?

"I can do things like that."

"Oh ok, well, how do I get down?"

"Well, you move your wings fast to get up here so you move them slower to get down." Wow. I can't believe I didn't think that? "And, try not to fall because you're not as indestructible as am so you'll get hurt."

"Ok." I was about to jump but he held me back.

"And bella, I just want to tell you that your mother, and I love you." and he hugged me, it was amazing I had a real dad again.

"I love you guys to." He let go. "Goodbye, dad."

"Goodbye, Bella." and he was gone, I could suddenly hear the people below me yelling at me.

"Bella, come down!"

'Why? It's so comfortable up here I might just stay." I said with a laugh in my voice.

"No, come down."

"Fine, gosh, Jace you're so annoying!" I said as I tried what my dad had told me, and landed on the ground with grace.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how cool was that?"

"Ten." They all said.


End file.
